


Snowed In

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Ganondorf hates snow, He also gets sick, M/M, NSFW, Then things go down, ganlink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link and Ganondorf make the trip up Snowpeak Mountain to secure peace terms with the Yeti tribes on behalf of Hyrule. However, this is the first time Ganondorf has experienced snow, and finds himself disliking the climate, much to Link's amusement. The Gerudo King, not one to take any sort of ridicule, delivers his payback in a rather enticing manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bartkartoffeln](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartkartoffeln/gifts).



> So this is my contribution to the otp prompts challenge I had with Bartkartoffeln on tumblr. It was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it!

 

“Ugh, I cannot for the life of me comprehend _why_ anyone would want to live in such a dreary place.”

Link could not help but stifle a chuckle as he marched alongside the disgruntled Gerudo. Their latest excursion had brought them to Snowpeak Mountain where the Yeti dwelled. Since the terrain was rough, they had both decided to set off alone without the small company of soldiers that had accompanied them to the base of the mountain. It would additionally aid in giving off a friendly vibe; after all, the entire purpose of this trip was to settle terms of peace with the snow-dwelling creatures on behalf of the Queen. Showing up with a small army would not give a very good first initial impression.

Ganondorf growled in frustration as he let out a huff, pulling his parka over his head harder as to cover himself better. The Hylian hero was used to snow since his hometown experienced the winter season and the snow, wet, and cold that came along with it. He was no stranger to going out and traveling in the freezing and dreary conditions that came along with the winter. On the other hand, Ganondorf had been raised in the heat of the desert. Living in such an arid, dry place brought about its own challenges, but they were things that the desert king was accustomed to. While it did get quite cold at night in the Gerudo Valley, he had never had to deal with the wet hell sand that was snow and all its complications. It did not make it any better that they were trudging their way through a narrow passage in some unknown forest in the middle of a blizzard. The Gerudo could not help but let out another frustrated grunt as he covered his face with his arm.

“Speaking as a man that has faced the mightiest of sandstorms, this dreadful combination of cold, wind, and ice wreaks havoc upon my face like none other,” Ganondorf growled in irritation as he stomped down the path, his large feet crashing through the stray branches that were strewn across their path. At this, Link could not help but burst out into laughter. This caused the hulking mass of a Gerudo to stop right in his tracks. As the Hylian was too preoccupied with his laughter, he walked straight into the massive man. The effect was akin to walking into a wall; he slammed into him, and as a result rebounded back, falling on his backside into the snow. This did not put any damper on Link’s spirit as he continued to chuckle. Ganondorf turned around swiftly, a murderous look twisting his expression as he threw the Hylian hero a menacing glare. Link snorted in response as he used a hand to stifle his mirth. The last thing he needed was having to calm a raging Gerudo warrior in the middle of a snow storm in the mountains.

“Sorry,” Link said with a small chuckle, “but you are so dramatic, even when you are complaining.” Ganondorf merely huffed in annoyance as he turned his back towards the green-clad hero, not in the mood to start a petty argument in the midst of this dreary climate. As he proceeded to stomp away, he decided that his top priority right now was to get himself out of this hellish cold. However, after that, he would make sure that Link paid dearly for mocking his absolute hatred of this dreadful place.

As Link continued to snicker, he watched Ganondorf storm away, mumbling curses and promises of vengeance under his breath. With a shake of his head, the hero hopped onto his feet, jogging a bit to catch up with the Gerudo’s longer strides. He could tell that the man was pretty irritated, what with the quick puffs of breaths that escaped him as he continued to thunder his way down the path. As Link followed behind him, he noticed that the storm was finally letting up, the snow drifting down softly as the way ahead cleared up. By his estimation, they should be arriving at the Yeti village quite soon. Then, perhaps once Ganondorf got settled in a warm, dry place, he would not be in such a foul mood anymore. Of course, the Gerudo king was too immersed in his own anger to really pay attention to any of this as his feet led him down the path, his mind cooking up various ways of insulting and mocking the hero behind him. Perhaps one day he would take him out on an excursion to the middle of the desert and see how he’d fare there instead. Ha, that would be a perfect way of getting back at the smug Hylian hero! He would see how well he could handle the heat and dryness, especially with his pale skin.

As Ganondorf emerged from the forest, Link’s eyes widened in alarm as he recalled a very crucial detail. Since the ground was covered in layers of fresh snow, there were bound to be areas where it would easily cave in. The hero ran until he reached the end of the path, his eyes quickly scanning the area as he tried to remember the route that would take them to the village without incident. Meanwhile, Ganondorf continued to storm along the same direction, completely oblivious to the danger that Link was too aware of. The hero called after him, warning him to stop so that he could properly assess and pick out the correct path. However, either in defiance or too engaged in his own thoughts to pay him any mind, the Gerudo warrior continued to walk away, his footfalls heavy in the fresh snow. Link put his hand to his forehead in exasperation; at least he could take more delicate steps. For a man who had no experience with snow and this sort of environment in general, Ganondorf was being awfully hard headed.

It came as no surprise to Link as, mere seconds after the thought had come to his mind, that the ground beneath the hefty man shifted. He could only watch as the Gerudo suddenly sank into the snow with a shout of indignity, immediately buried up to his waist in the fresh snow. He could literally see the man seething, his hands clenched before he began shouting a stream of curses in his native tongue, his fists swinging away at the sea of snow that surrounded and trapped him in. Once his surprise had dispersed, Link began to notice just how ridiculous the sight before him was. A giant Gerudo man, angrily and mindless slapping at the snow he was buried in while shouting at no one in particular was quite the amusing sight. He began to laugh anew, doubling over as the force of his laughter began to hurt his ribs. This was all just too much; it was as if the snow itself was ridiculing Ganondorf for all his complaining.

The loud laughter reaching his ears, Ganondorf turned his head, a thunderous expression on his face.  He decided he absolutely hated snow, and after this would never venture into this damned area ever again. Meanwhile, all he wanted to do right now was smash that smug little hero’s face in for mocking him yet again due to his plight.  As the hero wiped away the tears gathering in his eyes, he noticed the glowering look Ganondorf was giving him, murder smoldering in his eyes as he chose to direct all his anger towards Link instead of at the snow as he was doing previously. Trying his best to stifle his laughter, the Hylian stepped forward cautiously as he inched his way towards the fuming Gerudo. Ganondorf continued to glare at him, watching his every step as he crossed his arms in irritation.

“Calm down Ganondorf,” Link said, a wide grin on his face, “I’ll get you out in no time.” The Gerudo huffed as he turned his head away, still seething in anger as the hero finally got close enough. He undid the rope that he was carrying by his belt, tossing it over to the large man stuck in the snow. “Besides, it kind of serves you right for marching on out here without thinking twice.” At this, the Gerudo whipped his head around, offering the Hylian a dangerous look as he bore his sharp teeth. Without warning, he snatched the rope and yanked it with all his strength. Not expecting the force behind the pull, Link was wrenched forward until he crashed into the Gerudo’s chest. The only thing the hero had time to notice was the malicious grin that crossed Ganondorf’s lips before he was hurled into the soft snow face first, slowly sinking into the freezing blanket of white. Now that he had somewhat satisfied his urge for vengeance and could think a bit more clearly, Ganondorf summoned a fireball in his hand and began to melt away the snow that surrounded him. Hmph, with this method, he could carve a pathway through the snow in any which way he desired. He did not require the infuriating hero’s help.

“I’m sure you’re enjoying yourself there Link, since you seem to _adore_ this wretched place so damn much” Ganondorf remarked angrily as he made his way towards the semi-buried hero, his tone taking on a cruel edge. While shoving Link in the snow would do wonders for all the ridicule he had endured for despising this wet and cold, he much rather preferred they get a move on so that he could finally settle into a nice warm and dry area. Perhaps then he would attempt the transportation spell he had been working on for a while now. He would much rather bank his chances on the spell being successful and transporting him to the base of the mountain than traversing this hellish place yet again. Link, on the other hand, could make his way down the traditional way. _That_ would serve him right for mocking him.

As Ganondorf approached Link, he noticed that the hero was rather still. While a scowl remained on his face, a small, annoying twinge of worry wormed its way into his chest. He hoped that the Hylian did not pass out on him; the last thing he needed now was to have to haul Link’s limp carcass around while also having to deal with all this snow and ice. Whatever it was, Link was going to wake up and move on his own, else he could just hang out here by himself. In fact, Ganondorf had a nagging feeling that the hero was faking it just to be a thorn in his side.

As it turned out, the Gerudo’s latter assumption had been correct. As soon as he was within arm’s length of the prone Hylian, Link suddenly sprung up. Though his face was red from the cold and snow that clung onto it, he had a wild expression on his face, eyes gleaming in gleeful mischief as he held a rather large ball of snow in his hand. Not giving Ganondorf any time to react, the hero launched himself forward, smashing the freezing ball right into the Gerudo’s face. He laughed harder than he had managed the entirety of the day as he fell back, the expression on the other’s man’s face priceless as the snow ran down his face and moisture dripped from his thick eyebrows. The Hylian’s laughter stopped suddenly as he noticed the cruel grin that slowly crossed Ganondorf’s features.

“So…that’s how you want to play huh?” the Gerudo’s deep voice rumbled as his fingers furl and unfurled by his side. Link could not help but blink as he watched Ganondorf closely. However, despite the hero’s wariness, the Gerudo king moved very quickly. Link only had a few seconds to leap out of the way as a snowball nearly hit him in the face.  The Gerudo did not offer Link any reprieve as soon after another one hit him square in the back. Before the Hylian knew it, he was being bombarded by a barrage of snowballs, the Gerudo laughing like the demon king he was often slated to be. Link dove forward, moving out of the Gerudo’s range as he retaliated with his own snowball, smacking the Gerudo on the forehead and distracting him for the briefest of moments as he began to formulate his own plan of attack. Getting to the nearby Yeti village was suddenly the furthest thing from both their minds as they continuously pelted each other with projectiles of snow, not willing to give an inch to the other and hoping to claim victory as their own.

* * *

 

It had been late in the evening when Ganondorf and Link had finally shown up to an inn within the Yeti village. They had both figured that it would probably be unbecoming of them to visit the Yeti elder at this time, not to mention explaining the strange reason for their tardiness, so they settled for recuperating someplace else and visiting him in the morning. The Yeti who owned the inn had regarded both men with a look of surprise as they were both completely smothered in snow, moisture dripping off both of them and creating a large puddle beneath their feet. The shorter man looked rather content while the larger one seemed pretty miserable. A loud sneeze from the big man caused the Yeti innkeeper to jump and snap out of his daze. He was quick to run to the back and fetch a couple of towels and blankets for the two humans at his door. Unlike the Yeti, humans did not seem to fare well with the cold, and got sick easily if they weren’t kept warm. Especially in the case of the larger one; he already seemed to have caught some sort of sickness.

Later in the evening, Ganondorf found himself glaring at the fire burning in the fireplace as he sat on the floor in front of it, wrapped in two blankets as he mumbled curses under his breath. The Yeti did not have a chair that was large enough for him which he found rather odd since they were pretty large creatures themselves. It did not bother him much anyways; on the ground, it was much easier to bask in the warmth and dryness that the heat of the fire provided, one he had been looking forward to the entirety of the day. While pummeling Link with snow had been gratifying, his body was completely unaccustomed to this weather. Another big sneeze escaped him, leaving him light headed as he grappled for the cloth he had placed near him, using it to wipe his nose. Why did Hyrule even need to ally itself with this place? What merit was there in such an area that could do nothing but inflict misery on a man? According to the Gerudo, they should have just let the Yeti be so that he would never have to think of this miserable place ever again.

The Gerudo narrowed his eyes as he heard the door open behind him, pulling his blankets closer to his body as his grumbling increased in volume. He could hear footsteps cautiously approaching him as if the person was wary that he would lash out. Ganondorf rolled his eyes at this; he was completely in his right to, at least according to him. It was entirely Link’s fault that he had ended being covered head to toe in snow, and falling ill as a result. Grunting, he merely offered the Hylian that had come to stand beside him a passing glance, taking note of the sheepish look on his face and the tray of what seemed to hold a pot of tea and two cups. The hero sighed in response as he took a seat beside the large Gerudo, putting the tray down as he proceeded to fill the cups with steaming tea.

“You know, being angry isn’t going to help you get any better,” Link stated as he turned to the man beside him. At this, Ganondorf turned his head towards the hero, an incredulous look on his face as Link picked up a cup and took a sip. It was the pesky Hylian that had began mocking him out there, then proceeded to throw snow at him, and had made him sick as the end result. He narrowed his eyes as his hand shot out, grasping Link’s shoulder as he made him turn towards him. The Hylian gave him an odd look, an eyebrow raised as he regarded the disgruntled man before him.

“Are you honestly suggesting that my anger is _misplaced_?” the Gerudo growled as his grip tightened on the hero’s shoulder. Not fazed by the larger man’s tone, Link merely shrugged in response.

“It’s not as if you didn’t throw me in the snow or anything you know,” the hero added matter-of factly as he dislodged the Gerudo’s hand from his shoulder. “Despite that, I went and got you tea and made sure that they got us a room with the largest fireplace available, and what do I get as thanks? More of your sour mood to deal with.” Ganondorf continued to stare at the other man as he turned around towards the tray once more. It was then he took notice Link had donned a light shirt which showed off the musculature of his arms and clung to his back in a rather enticing manner as he was able to trace the curve of the Hylian’s muscles with his eyes. A slow grin formed on the Gerudo’s lips as an idea came to mind; he knew just how he could express his… _gratitude_ and get the final word in with the hero. Yes, this would work rather nicely for himself as well.

“Well Link, if it is thanks you want, I certainly have a plausible solution,” Ganondorf said suggestively. At this, Link turned around, offering the man a suspicious look. Acting swiftly, the Gerudo’s arm shot out from underneath the blankets, quickly grasping the hero by his wrist. Before Link could even find his bearings, the Gerudo had him crushed against his chest, his lips pressed against his own. Link blinked in surprise as a large hand snuck underneath his shirt, rubbing over the taut muscles of his chest and abdomen as Ganondorf’s thick tongue found its way into his mouth, deepening the kiss. The hero’s surprise quickly passed as he moaned into Ganondorf’s mouth, the larger man knowing just the right places to touch and rile up the man he had in his clutches. It did not take long before Link had his hands buried in the Gerudo’s hair, tugging on it as he kissed him back just as feverishly, his teeth running over Ganondorf’s lip. It had been a while since they had done anything intimate, what with their traveling around Hyrule and meeting with various tribes. They were alone, with their own room as opposed to having to share a tent with others or sleep outdoors. The opportunity was perfect.

Link was the first to pull away, catching his breath as he ran his tongue over slightly swollen lips. Ganondorf was rather pleased with himself as he could see the hero’s cheeks and the tips of his pointed ears were tinged red, his blond hair tousled. He himself was breathless as he realized that he had neglected this part of their relationship for a good while now, longer than they should have at least. While he still was rather disgruntled with the hero overall, another more pressing need was arising within him, one that made him hot under his skin and that he wished to satiate immediately. It was time to rectify this little mishap, illness and snow be damned.

Link seemed to share very similar thoughts as he was the one to move first. A smirk on his face, his hands moved down from the grip they had in Ganondorf’s mane to the blankets that still draped his shoulders. Without hesitating, he pushed the covers off the other man’s broad shoulders, the thick cloth pooling around the seated Gerudo to reveal that he was shirtless. The hero found himself pressing his lips against the desert king once more, one hand teasingly running along the well-defined dips and muscles of the other male’s chest and stomach while the other snuck onto the back of Ganondorf’s head. A low growl from the Gerudo’s throat caused the hero to pull away, giving him a quizzical look. However, it was rather obvious from the hunger in his golden eyes and the hard bulge pressing against his leg that Ganondorf was in no mood for all this teasing and gentleness.

Link found the wind nearly knocked out of him as the Gerudo suddenly had him on his back, having somehow managed to drag the blanket along with him so that the Hylian was laying atop it. A knowing grin on his face, Ganondorf’s lips found themselves on Link’s neck, pressing kisses along the sensitive flesh as he nipped and suckled on warm flesh. The hero groaned in pleasure as his hands gripped the broad shoulders of the desert king, his nails digging into hard flesh as the light dragging of sharp teeth along the juncture between his neck and shoulder blades caused a thrum of pleasure to tingle along his skin. The Gerudo growled in annoyance as the hero’s shirt was still in his way. Almost on instinct, a large hand took hold of the light shirt, ripping it away with a flick of a wrist. Link’s eyes narrowed in irritation as looked down onto the red head still going at his neck as a sigh escaped his lips.

“Really Ganondorf, can’t you just let me remove my shirt like a civil human being?” the hero said in exasperation. “That was my favourite shirt too.” At that the Gerudo looked up, meeting the annoyed glare of the Hylian as his lips curled into a smirk. His hand came up to rub Link’s chest, his thumb flicking over the sensitive nub as the hero found himself holding back another moan. It was both amazing and forever infuriating just how well Ganondorf knew Link’s body, almost as well as he knew the back of his own hand.

“Tch, serves you right,” Ganondorf said, a hint of smugness seeping into his voice as he echoed Link’s earlier words. The hero wanted to groan for the Gerudo’s pettiness, but instead found himself breathless as he felt the thick lips of his lover begin to travel along his chest, leaving behind a wet trail of kisses and bites as his hand continued to rub at his breast. His grip tightened on the larger man’s shoulders as he felt Ganondorf’s tongue running along the dips and curvature of his well-defined abdomen, a hiss escaping his lips as the Gerudo proceeded to roll the sensitive nub on his chest between his thumb and finger. Link found himself biting his lip, trying to supress a whine of pleasure, though the slight, instinctive manner in which he was lifting his hips, demanding for attention in a rather certain area, was a tell-tale sign of just how riled up the hero was. Ganondorf smirked against the warm skin beneath his lips; well, he wasn’t one to draw such things out. Besides, he could feel his own trousers getting rather tight on him.

Slowly, the Gerudo sat up on his knees, loosening Link’s hold on his shoulders in the process. Being a bit more mindful this time, Ganondorf hooked two of his fingers into the hem of the hero’s pants, pulling them down slowly to reveal the Hylian’s hard cock, its length nearly springing out of its confines. Ganondorf afforded Link a knowing glance; all the prior teasing had obviously gotten the best of the hero. This did not disturb the Gerudo in the least as he wrapped a hand around Link’s hard length, earning a long, drawn out moan from the hero as he closed his eyes, his hands gripping the blankets beneath him. He found himself opening his eyes once more as he felt thick appendages prodding at his lips. He looked up to meet the Gerudo’s gaze, his golden eyes clouded over with lust as he silently demanded that the hero part his lips. He did not need much convincing as he did just that, his tongue sliding along the calloused fingers in his mouth as he sucked on them. A stifled moan escaped him as Ganondorf began to move the hand encasing his length, his movements slow and languid as he took his time exploring the warm, hard flesh in his hand, his thumb teasing the wet tip. It was not long before Link was thrusting up into his hand, demanding that the Gerudo go faster. Ganondorf simply watched the flushed hero with a mischievous smirk, continuing with his staggered movements as he began to move his fingers within Link’s mouth, exploring the entirety of the warm, moist area.

Link groaned audibly as Ganondorf pulled his fingers out of his mouth, and released his cock from his tantalizing, yet infuriating grip. He shut his eyes for a moment as he tried to catch his breath, sweat forming at his brow as his blond locks clung to his skin. He wondered how Ganondorf could get him hot and bothered so easily; he had not come in here with the intent to have sex with the Gerudo just yet, especially since he had presumably fallen ill. However, the Hylian did not have much more time to dwell on the matter as the desert king pressed his palm against his abdomen, effectively holding him down with his immense strength as he took him into his mouth. Link nearly saw stars in his vision as he tried and failed to buck into that warm, inviting orifice. However, Ganondorf would have none of that as his tongue swirled along the head, gathering up the fluids gathering there steadily before engulfing the entirety of Link’s length. Link moaned, lost in pleasure as his hands buried themselves in Ganondorf’s red mane, pulling at his tresses as the Gerudo teasingly ran his tongue along his hard length. Seeing the perfect opportunity, Ganondorf brought up his fingers, still wet, and pressed them against the hero’s entrance. As the Gerudo male continued to lick and tease the hard cock in his mouth, he easily slid his fingers into Link’s tight entrance, the warmth and heat grabbing at his fingers in a very enticing manner as he began to stretch the hero out. Link’s hands tightened in the other male’s hair as he felt his fingers brush up against that particular bundle of nerves inside of him, pleasure thrumming through his already overstimulated cock as Ganondorf continued to pleasure him with his masterful tongue. He gritted his teeth as he could feel his erection twitch, knowing that his release was close.

Just as Link felt he was at the brink of climaxing, Ganondorf pulled away, his hand coming to pinch him at the base of his length as to prevent him from having his release. Link nearly whined in frustration as he was denied his climax, throwing a glare towards the infuriating Gerudo. Ganondorf only smirked from his place between Link’s legs, his lips glistening with moisture and precum as his fingers moved and stretched out Link’s entrance at an increasing pace.

“Getting impatient, aren’t we?” Ganondorf mocked the Hylian as he slid his fingers free of Link’s hole, deeming him ready. All the hero afforded him was yet another icy cold glare, though he did not miss the desire burning within them. The Gerudo let out a deep sigh of relief as finally got rid of his own pants, releasing his rather neglected member from its confines. He did not waste time as he dug into the pockets of his discarded trousers, producing a vial of oil. This caused the hero to lift an eyebrow in consternation.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Link said breathlessly as he laid his head against the blanket beneath him. Ganondorf chuckled as he opened the vial, pouring some oil into his hand and proceeding to lubricate his length. He offered the hero a glance as he applied some of the oil to the hero’s entrance to make the entire affair easier for the both of them.

“Seriously, after all this time going by with quick hand jobs here and there, I’m rather surprised you did _not_ expect that I would jump on the opportunity given the chance,” Ganondorf replied with a shake of his head. Link merely scoffed in response, though perhaps he could agree with the Gerudo. It was better safe than sorry, especially letting a chance where they were both alone slip by because of a mere technicality. He blinked as the large man took both his wrists into one hand, holding his arms above his head as he pressed his length against his entrance. Before Link could protest about his compromising position, Ganondorf pushed himself inside, groaning as the warmth and tight heat of the hero’s backside engulfed his length. The hero hissed, his hands clenched within the tight hold the desert king had on him as he willed himself to relax. Ganondorf was a very large man, and his manhood was certainly proportional to his stature. After having gone a while without bedding him, Link found himself needing the extra time to accommodate the Gerudo. There was really no one who could stretch him out quite like this man could. However, the hero would never admit such a thing out loud; the last thing he really needed was to feed the desert king’s already rather large ego.

The Gerudo began with small thrusts, pulling out just a bit before sliding back in as he kept his eye on Link. As the Hylian beneath him began to relax, he had no qualms in picking up the pace, thrusting hard against the hero beneath him as he tightened his grip around the wrists in his grasp. He drank in the sight of the Hylian beneath him, his skin flushed and warm as he moaned in pleasure, writhing in his grasp as his hips moved to meet that of the Gerudo’s. Seeing the man renown as the hero completely at his mercy brought the Gerudo a certain dark sort of satisfaction, especially after all the sass he had to endure from Link the entirety of the day. Baring his teeth, Ganondorf used his free hand to take hold of one of the hero’s legs, pulling it over his shoulder and giving him even better access as he thrust deeply into the man beneath him. Link moaned loudly as his back arched, the Gerudo having hit his sweet spot head on in this position. The pleasure continued to tingle along his skin as the desert king continued to move within him at an ever increasing pace, his growls and grunts of intermingled pleasure and lust revealing just how much he had desired this, desired him.

Ganondorf smirked, sweat gathering along the entirety of his heated skin as Link hooked both his legs around his waist, trying to draw the Gerudo deeper into him. At this, he stilled his erratic movements, bending over to steal a kiss from his Hylian lover. Their meeting of lips was much more passionate this time, tongue and teeth clashing as Ganondorf opted for slower, yet deeper thrusts. He enjoyed swallowing the moans and whines of pleasure escaping Link’s throat as his tongue dove deep into the hero’s mouth, his teeth nibbling on the hero’s plush lips as he continued to move against him. He finally released Link’s wrists, allowing the Hylian to wrap his arms around his neck as he drew him in, pressing his hips flush against the Gerudo male as he dug his nails into his skin.

With a growl, Ganondorf sat up, still buried deep in the hero as Link found himself in the larger male’s lap. Holding Link close, he began to thrust up into the hero. Link cried out as, with this angle, the Gerudo slid against his sweet spot much more frequently. His hard length pressed against the desert king’s stomach, leaving behind trails of the fluid continuously dripping from the tip along his dark skin. Ganondorf’s lips found themselves on the Hylian’s neck, his sharp fangs biting into delicate skin as his large hands came to grab Link’s backside, his movements increasing in speed as the desert male continued to thrust up into the man in his lap. The hero began to meet Ganondorf’s movements as he began to move, his arms tightening around the Gerudo’s neck as leverage as he pressed himself flush against his lover. Ganondorf groaned in pleasure against Link’s skin, grinding himself against his lover’s firm backside as he continued to nip at soft skin.

“I want to try something,” Ganondorf said quietly against the hero’s neck as he slowed his movements to a near stop. Link simply grunted in response, lost in the throes of pleasure that assaulted his body. With a grin, the large Gerudo hooked his arms around his Hylian lover’s legs, assuring that his grip was firm enough. Concentrating as much as he feasibly could, he heaved the smaller man up as he stood up, still buried deep inside of the Hylian and stabilizing himself as he nearly lost his footing. Link yelped in surprise, his arms flailing briefly before he gripped onto the large Gerudo for dear life, shooting him an incredulous glance. Grunting from exertion, the Gerudo pressed him against the nearby wall for support, a triumphant grin on his face.

“Show off,” Link grumbled as he tightened his legs around the Gerudo’s waist. The last thing he needed was to fall off and injure himself, especially in such a compromising position. Ganondorf chose not to respond, instead picking up where he had left off as he resumed thrusting into the willing body against him. While Link was still disgruntled with just how strong and overwhelming his lover was, a small part of him did enjoy this position as he buried his face into the crook of the Gerudo’s neck, stifling his moans of pleasure. His fingers nearly slipped from the heat and moisture that were steadily accumulating on Ganondorf’s skin, a sign of just how aroused and pleased the man was as his movements became more erratic, his thrusts increasing in speed and depth. The hero bit hard into Ganondorf’s neck as his large hand finally took hold of his weeping cock, his hand stroking the entirety of its length in time to his thrusts. The stimulation proved to be too much for the hero as he climaxed, his fluids coating the both of them as Ganondorf continued to stroke him, coaxing out everything Link had to offer. Ganondorf bit back a moan as his lover’s backside squeezed around his length enticingly, driving him over the edge. He thrust deep inside, his release right behind that of his Hylian lover’s as he pressed Link hard against the wall behind him. They both panted as the Gerudo placed his forehead against the hero’s, both of them watching the other closely as they tried to catch their breath.

Link grunted as Ganondorf finally let him down, removing himself from the inviting heat as the hero staggered a bit on his feet. He turned around, his eyebrow raised as Ganondorf licked the traces of his releases off his fingers, a smug smirk on his face as he seemed to enjoy the lewdness of his act. It was then that the Gerudo let out a loud sneeze, using the back of his forearm to wipe his nose while the hero gave him an incredulous look.

Being so lost in the throes of their intimacy and pleasure, Link had completely forgotten that Ganondorf was _ill_.

* * *

 

“Idiot,” Link grumbled as he pulled his blanket closer around him, throwing the Gerudo sitting across from him a glare before he began another coughing fit. Ganondorf only chuckled in response, a self-satisfied grin on his face as he took a sip of the warm tea the Yeti inn keeper had brought the both of them as they had both fallen sick. The desert king wiped his nose on the cloth he held in his hand as he pulled his own blanket over his head, enjoying the warmth the thick cloth and the fire continuously burning in the fireplace provided him. After their coupling the previous night, it had not taken long for Link to catch the flu like he did, what with all the intimacy and closeness they had participated in. Oh well, all the better for him; it was storming outside once more, and he would much rather stay put than go out in this horrid weather to meet with the Yeti chieftain.

“Seems like you want to stay here despite all your complaining,” Link said, stifling another cough behind his hand. “We can’t go see the Yeti chieftain while both of us are sick like this. Thanks to you, we’ll just be hanging out here longer than we planned.” The hero narrowed his eyes as Ganondorf gave him a nonchalant shrug, seemingly unbothered with Link’s statement.

“As long as I’m not out _there_ ,” Ganondorf responded as he turned towards the window, nearly blurred white from the ferocity of the blizzard raging outside, “I don’t care. It’s not as if I’m in a hurry or anything.” With that, he took another sip of his tea, his infuriating grin still plastered on his face as he dared Link to challenge his claim. He knew that the hero like to be punctual with his errands, especially when they were on behalf of the queen. On the other hand, Ganondorf did not feel such a pressing need to do so; he was king in his own right, and was making these trips with the hero this as a gesture of peace on behalf of the alliance forged between the Hylian and Gerudo kingdoms. Besides, he highly doubted Zelda was in any hurry either. Whatever the matter was, getting under Link’s skin, especially after yesterday, was rather gratifying.

“Hmph, as if I’d expect anything better of you,” Link grumbled as took a sip of his tea, supressing a shiver as his  illness took a hold of his body. Of course Ganondorf would absolutely feel no regret in passing over his sickness so _graciously_ , using his skills and prowess as a lover to completely distract the hero from that obvious fact. He did not know just how he put up with the infuriating man on a daily basis, especially travelling with him.

“Don’t look so sour Link,” Ganondorf began enthusiastically as he wiped at his nose once more. “Now that we are both ill, we can bed each other without any further qualms. I’d say this is a fantastic opportunity, a gift in disguise!” Link rolled his eyes as he shook his head at the Gerudo’s overly eager tone; of course the desert king would seize the opportunity for intimacy even if they were both having coughing fits and runny noses while being wrapped in blankets. However, secretly, the hero did feel excitement stir in his chest. It was not very often that they both had nothing to tend to, so perhaps the Gerudo did have a point.

Not that he’d ever let Ganondorf know that he agreed, else the Gerudo would surely find a way to keep them holed up in the inn for _weeks_. Instead, he shot him another annoyed look, prompting the desert man to chuckle as he took another sip of his tea.


End file.
